Three Drops of Blood
by jojo31110
Summary: Heh heh, this counts as my Halloween Special. Sasori discovers a mirror, and when three drops of his blood fall onto it, a blonde teen appears. The blonde can't talk, so Sasori can't learn anything about him. Will it end in happily ever after? slight sasodei
1. Chapter 1

**Well I've started my Halloween special early ^^ but I don't think THAT'LL bother anyone I don't own Naruto**

XXX

The blonde felt the blood slide down his cheek. He wouldn't show pain, no. Everyone thought he was weak enough. He ignored the other children's laughter and concentrated on... on the tree infront of him. Running was also not an option because they'll think he is weak.

"Hey blondie!" They adressed him by 'blondie' since for one strange reason, the blonde seemed to not speak, meaning no one would know his name. "Think fast!" The blonde ducked as yet _another_ rock was thrown towards him. He had already been hit once in the head by a rock and he didn't want to be hit again, the pain now was already unbearable.

The other children frowned, the blonde wasn't doing what he would usual do, running away and crying. They continued to throw rocks until an adult came out.

"What's going on!?" It was one of the mother's. She walked to the group but stopped when she came to the blonde. Every adult just about ignored the blonde, not really sure on what to do with him. He was an orphan, his parents were dead. His parents were actually _killed_ because people thought the mum was a witch. She was to be killed, and the dad was killed along with her, because he said he would die with her. After the parents were killed, the villagers went to their house to burn it. They were all surprised to see a young child, maybe five, standing at the doorway.

"..." he didn't speak when he saw the torches which were burning brightly. At first they mistook the child as a female, because of the long hair, and they all ran away. The child never spoke since.

The mother looked at the blonde, and quickly looked away. "Never mind..." She quickly walked away, not making eye contact with the child. Everyone was surprised the child was still alive, but by fate he was. The children turned back to the child, they weren't scared of _him_.

"See! Even adults don't _want_ you. Why don't you just _die_?" The blonde bit his lip, trying not to cry. He took this as a que to leave, and he quickly pushed past all the laughing children. He kept on running until he reached his own house. No one even dared to take a step inside this house, apperently the witch and her husband's spirits still live here.

_"Mum, un! They were all being so mean to me!"_ He wasn't even speaking, he was concentrating on the mirror in his parents room. The mirror was the only thing left that he ould communicate with his parents.

_"Don't worry, they'll stop one day sweetie."_ The blonde looked at the mirror hopefully, the reflection showed two adults, standing and smiling down at their son.

_"You say that everyday, un. I'm sick of it! Please will you just let m-"_ The dad looked at the blonde sternly.

_"We're not letting you die."_ He said. The blonde looked at the mirror sadly.

_"I understand, un."_ The mum looked at the blonde's forehead, noticing the big scratch that was deep and bleeding. She turned to her husband.

_"Maybe we should let him do what he wants dear..."_ The husband looked away, biting his lip.

_"Are you saying your going to let him kill himself, that's not very responcible of you..."_ The woman simply smiled at the male.

_"I still have that mirror, if he seals himself into that, then he can be awoken and he can live in a different time and be happy."_ The dad smiled.

_"I forgot about that mirror... well if you want to..."_ The mum nodded her head.

_"I'd do anything for out son."_ She turned to the blonde and smiled. _"We've decided, you can do what you want, but if it involves death you have to promise me one thing." _The blonde looked up and his mum.

_"Yeah, un?"_

_"If you decide to kill yourself, you seal your self into this mirror."_ She held out a mirror, which then fell into the blonde's lap.

_"How do I, un?"_

_"Three drops of your blood must fall onto the glass, and to be unsealed three drops of someone else's blood must touch it. The person who unseals you will then be your master until the day you both die..." _ The blonde nodded.

_"Though I have a few questions, un. First whats my name? And why can't I talk?"_

_"Your name you'll find out in your own time, and you can't talk because of a curse I 'accidently' put on you when I drunk the wrong potion when I was pregnant, I was supposed to be then cursed but I guess the liquid reached you instead, sorry about that."_ The blonde rolled his eyes.

_"Whatever, un. Well thanks. I'll think about the mirror." _The blonde looked at the mirror and gently stroked the glass, maybe he'll hang on just a little longer...

XXX

A few years pasted and the blood was now 15. He always carried the mirror around with him where ever he went, along with a knife. Sometimes he would think about sealing himself inside, but he couldn't do it.

One day he was talking with him mum.

_"Hey, how do I get rid of the curse, un? So I can speak again?"_ The mum thought about it.

_"I think you can get rid of the curse by kissing the one you truely love." _The blonde sighed, he knew _nobody_ loved him, and he didn't love anyone apart from his parents.

_"Alright then, seeya, un."_ The blonde left his house and went down the street, since there wasn't even anything to do. Electricity hadn't even been invented yet, so people would usually hang with their friends on the streets. However the blonde didn't make any friends so he would draw on the ground with a stick.

"Hey blondie what you up to?" The blonde looked up and glared at the kids infront of him. Unfortunately, the blonde grew up being really small so all the other childrens could easily tower him, well if he was sitting down. They, as usual, got no reply so one of the kids grabbed the stick the blonde was drawing with. He tried to snatch it back but the other kid held it out of reach.

"What you going to do about it?" The other children started to laugh and the blonde clentched his fists. If he could speak he would be shouting his head of, but he couldn't. He instead started to hit the kid, repeatively. The child was surprised and fell backwards, but the blonde continued to whack the kid, something inside him just snapped.

"HEY! Get of my child!" The blonde felt himself get dragged of the bleeding child, and thrown to the ground. The blonde watched adults circle the child he had just attacked. They turned and glared at him.

"We ought to teach him a lesson." One said.

"No wonder he did that, his parents were evil and a reckon he's evil aswell!" The blonde felt his eyes water.

"Now he's crying for sympthay, pathetic." The blonde stood up and reached into the pocket.

"What you doing now kid?" They watched in horror as he pulled out a knife, then confused when he pulled out a mirror. He pulled the knife and dragged in across his neck, slightly tilting his head up and lifting the mirror up. Three drops of blood landed onto the mirror. The blonde dropped the mirror and it landed on the ground, not smashing and the blood staying place. Everyone stared shocked as the mirror begun to glow, aswell as the blonde's dead body. The light was soon blinding and everyone covered their eyes. Once it stopped everyone noticed the body was gone, but the mirror remained where it was. The blood was gone of it. Everyone slowly backed away from the mirror, convinced it was witch craft or something like that. No one touched the mirror, thinking it was cursed.

As the years went by, dust and mud started to bury the mirror, and everyone who witnessed forgot about the mirror. The blonde's house was mysteriously burnt down the same day as he died, but no on knew why...

XXX

Sasori sighed as he ripped out yet _another_ page out of his note book. He had an assesment to draw something interesting and hand it in the following week. The red head went out the next day to find something to draw, but he couldn't find anything. He went to the forest to find some insperation, but still _nothing_. He decided to pack up, since he had spent the entire day trying to draw something, trees, plants, clouds, he even attempted to draw a butterfly but it moved before he finished. He was starting to loose hope, until he tripped on a tree root.

_"Where did that come from?"_ Sasori picked himself up, but couldn't help noticing a golden object which was a few centimeters away from him. Curious, he started to dig, not bothering about the mud which was getting in his finger nails. He soon found an old mirror. Despite it being buried underground for a while, it still looked brand new, with the mirror sparkling, the gold edging shining. Sasori inspected the mirror for a while, deciding he would draw that. It was very detailed so it would take a while to draw and alot of patience, which the red head lacked. He shoved the mirror carefully into his bag and headed back of to his apartment. Despite only being 16 he lived on his own.

XXX

Sasori carelessly threw his back into the corner of the living room and headed into his kitchen for something to eat. He had only had his breakfast before he left for the forest and went the rest of the day without. The red head took a bite out of a sandwich he made, lettuce and tomato, his favourite.

After eating his meal he went to get his back to look at the mirror properaly. He took it out of his bag and took it to his desk where he sat down at. Looking at it with the light certainly helped to show how old it looked. He placed it on his desk, and pulled out a piece of paper, deciding to start now. Sasori pulled out the piece of paper to quickly and ended up giving himself a papercut which ran down his finger. The cut immeadiently started to bleed, and started to drop on the desk. A drop here and a drop there, but three drops on the mirror. By this time Sasori finally found a plaster and stuck that on. He sighed as he looked at the mirror, it was _ruined_.

Suddenly the mirror started to glow, and Sasori immeadiently stood up and backed away. He watched as it began to glow so bright, it was blinding. He covered his eyes, his back finally to the wall. What was going on? He hid his eyes until he sensed that the glowing stopped. Sasori looked over at his desk and nearly had a heart attack. Lying on his desk was a blonde teen, who seemed to be fast asleep. The blonde was holding onto the mirror, holding it upright at his chest. Sasori slowly approached the blonde, seriously what was going on?! The red head looked down at the blonde. He had long hair, which went down to his waist, and a long fringe which hid his right eye. He wore these olden days clothes which looked Victorian, well to Sasori. The blonde didn't wake up when Sasori gently shook him.

"Um... are you okay?" Sasori asked, but the blonde didn't answer. Deciding the blonde wasn't going to wake up any time soon, the red head carried him to his own bed and gently tucked him in. He was less startled than before, but still pretty shook up. Sasori slept the night on his sofa, thinking what on earth was going on...

XXX

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto ^^**

XXX

Sasori had been watching the blonde for a while. It was early afternoon and he still hasn't awake yet.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked, reaching out and taking the blonde's hand. The second he held his hand the blonde's eyes snapped open, scaring Sasori slightly. The blonde looked over at Sasori and then looked down it their hands.

Sasori stared with his eyes wide. The blonde's eyes were a deep blue, which reminded the red head of sapphires. Those eyes were looking into Sasori's, and they were conentrating hard.

Where was the blonde at? The last thing he remembered was... wait he couldn't remember anything! The blonde grip on the red head's hand got tighter as he tried to remember the last thing what happened to him, but no matter how hard he thought his mind was blank.

Sasori looked down at his hand. The blondes grip was _really_ tight. "Do you mind letting go please?" The blonde looked at the red head startled, but let go all the same.

"Thank you..." Sasori looked at the blonde again. "I'm Sasori, do you have a name?"

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. That's when he remembered, he couldn't speak. There was a reason, but what was it again?

"Can you not speak?" The blonde sadly nodded, how could he communicate with the red head? "That's alright, I'm sure we can sort something out."

The blonde smiled at the red head's kindness. It felt that was the first time the blonde had smiled in years, or the first time ever. The blonde pushed the covers of him, feeling hot.

Sasori stood up and put the chair he sat on back at his desk so the blonde could get out of the bed. The blonde stood up, and nearly fell straight back down. Sasori caught him.

"Can you not walk?" The blonde looked pretty annoyed, he _knew_ that he could walk but his stupid legs weren't _listening_. Sasori laughed slightly and the blonde glared at him, slightly embaressed. "Don't worry I'll help you."

He stood the blonde back up again, and Sasori put one arm around the blonde's neck and pulled one of the blonde's around him own neck. "This should help you with your balance."

The blonde nodded and they slowly made there way into Sasori's livingroom. It was a surprise that Sasori hadn't lost patience with the blonde yet, but Sasori felt _different_ around the blonde. He sat the blonde down on the couch and headed into the kitchen. He made his guest a bowl of porridge, since that was what Sasori had for breakfast aswell.

When he gave the blonde the bowl he started to eat it straight away, knowing it was food. He must of been hungry because he finished the bowl way before Sasori.

"Do you want some more?" The blonde looked at the red head surprised, but shook his head, he didn't want to be a bother. Sasori shrugged and took the two bowls and washed them up before heading back into the living room.

The blonde looked around the room, amazed. What where all these things? A machine infront of the couch, which he didn't know what it did. There was a bright light above him, which shone _very_ brightly. He regonized some things like the coffee table and plants but most things were a mystery to him.

Sasori looked at the blonde and grinned, knowing the blonde must be _very_ confused right now. Then he remembered how the blonde got here, it was the mirror wasn't it? Sasori had left the mirror on his desk when he put the blonde to bed. He went to get it now and brought it to the blonde.

"Do you recoginize this?" The blonde stared at the mirror, of course he remembered that mirror. That mirror... oh what was it again?! The mirror was something important, but _why_ was it important?! The blonde sighed as he looked at the mirror. He touched the glass, but instead of his finger touching the smooth surface, it went _straight through_.

The blonde pulled out his hand quickly, startled. Sasori was even more startled and dropped the mirror, which fell onto the floor and smashed. The blonde looked at all the broken pieces of glass. He picked them up, and to his surprise the moment he touched one it went straight back into the mirror, what was going on?!

The mirror was now fixed and Sasori looked at it, then at the blonde and then back to the mirror. "What are you?"

XXX

The Blonde's POV (you don't know his name yet ^^, okay it _is_ obvious...)

I lay in the bed and toss and turn alot. I'm sleeping, but having a nightmare, There's kids, lots of them and they're laughing, laughing at me. I try to shout out but I make no sound, it's like I have no tounge. There throwing rocks now and each rock hits me. It hurts but they won't stop. Why won't they stop? I run away, I don't know where I am going but I keep on running, I just want to get away from them.

I reach this house, which is in the woods. The house looks old and it's really big but I go in anyway. The house looks so familular. I explore each room, until I head into this room. It has a mirror in it, and a mirror only. Its a long mirror which doesn't show the reflection of the room, but just darkness. I walk up to the mirror.

_"He's here!"_ There's... someone in the mirror. _"I'm glad you came back!"_

Who is it? I see two figures in the mirror, they are smiling at me. They look _so_ familular, but I can't remember who they are. The room suddenly goes black. I can't see anything. I hear this smashing sound, did the mirror just smash? I go to the window, since theres a faint glowing coming from outside. There's a huge croud of people, with torches. Whats going on?! I head to the front door and I open it, there's hundreds of people with torches, do they want to burn down the house? They stop when they see me, whats wrong? They all run away, why are they running from me? Come back... where are you all going?

XXX

Sasori walked into his bedroom to check on the blonde. He had put him to bed early because he had no idea what to do with him. The red head saw the blonde tossing and turning, and his mouth keeping opening and closing as he were crying out for help. He headed over and placed a hand of the blonde's forehead. It was freezing, but the blonde stopped struggling, and was instantly calmed.

XXX

**Okay I ran out of ideas so DON'T HATE ME!**

**Reviews is the only way I can get ideas...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto :p**

XXX

The next morning Sasori rung his friend, Konan and asked her to come over. He needed someone to help watch the blonde while he did his assessment.

Soon Sasori heard someone knocking at the front door and he quickly opened it.

"Sasori! I'm so glad to see you!" Konan pulled her friend in for a hug. She let go after a few seconds. "So what did you need?"

"Come inside and I'll show you." Konan stepped in and looked around the living room, she was surprised when she spotted a blonde sitting on Sasori's couch.

"Who's your new friend?" She lowered her voice because she didn't want to offend the blonde. Sasori sighed.

"I don't know his name or _anything_. You'e gotta believe me when I tell you this." He lead Konan into his bedroom and showed him the mirror. She gasped when she saw it.

"Don't you know what this mirror is?!" Sasori looked at the blue haired female, very confused.

"No do you?" Konan nodded, holding the mirror carefully.

"It is said, that a boy was being bullyed so bad that he killed himself, sealing himself into this mirror. The only way to get him out is two put three drops of your blood onto it. The boy will then call you his master." Sasori thought about it.

"But blondie here can't speak."

"Yeah there was this curse that he had on him that he couldn't speak... I can't remember how to break it though." Sasori looked at the mirror. He saw his own reflection in it.

"Well Konan, will you keep this a secret?" Konan nodded.

"As long as you let me hang around with him, Saso." Sasori agreed.

"Do you mind watching him while I do my art assessment?" Konan nodded and left to the living room and she sat down next to the blonde.

"Hi I'm Konan! I know you can't speak... so can I call you Blondie?" The blonde looked at Konan startled, but slowly nodded his head. In his time, no one had blue hair, nor orange eyes. This is all getting very strange...

"Cool so whatcha wanna do? Ooo how about we watch some tv?" 'Blondie' looked at the blue haired girl confused, what was this 'tv'? Konan laughed at the blonde's expression.

"_This_ is tv." she pressed a button on a remote and suddenly, that machine what was infront of the coffee table showed a picture on it. The blonde looked at it, very interested. He had never seen anything like it! Konan looked at the blonde's expression, slightly amused. She decided to mess with him and changed the channel.

How did that happen? The blonde stared in awe, this 'tv' is really cool!

"Do you like this channel?" Konan asked, it was only the news but this interested the blonde very much. He nodded and watched the channel for around a hour. Konan grew bored ages ago and was reading a book.

"Are you finished watching this?" She turned of the television and put the book back inside her bag. "I'll go and check on old Saso."

She headed quietly into the bedroom and looked over Sasori's shoulder at his drawing. To her surprise he had nearly finished it. "Looking good Saso!"

Sasori jumped at the sound and nearly scribbled over his work. He turned around and gave Konan a huge 'death glare'.

"How's he been." He didn't really want to start an argument because Konan always won. She smirked at Sasori's sour expression.

"He's been fine, I've introduced him to t.v." Sasori rolled his eyes and turned back to his picture.

"I hope you don't get him hooked to it." Konan gave a small laugh before heading out of the room.

"Glad you trust me Saso, which reminds me. Can I take him out? He's going to go insane if you keep him inside to long." Sasori sighed, he just wanted to carry on with him work.

"Yeah whatever, just keep him away from cars, I doubt if he even knows what they are." Konan gave a small laugh.

"Glad you trust little blondie, which reminds me, we need to give him a name." Sasori dropped his pencil and sighed.

"I don't know... you give him one!" Konan went out of the room before Sasori started to throw stuff at her, he had before so he won't heistate to do it again.

"A name..." she sat down next to the blonde and looked into his eyes. "Luca? No... what about after my boyfriend, Pain? Nah you look to soft for that... how about... something unusual... I know what about Deidara? I don't know anyone who is called that!"

The blonde nodded, he liked the name 'Deidara'. It seemed to suit him alot. Konan clapped her hands in triumph.

"Deidara it is, though I'm calling you Dei. Come on Dei I'm taking you outside."

XXX

The blonde sat on the park bench and watched the ducks paddle in the pond infront of him. Konan had seen a group of her friends and told the blonde to stay there and _not_ to move, or there would be serious concequences.

"Hey Dei!" Konan sat down on the bench, followed by a few other people. "Do you want to meet my friends?"

Deidara nodded, and looked at the other people.

"Well theres Hidan, the one with the silver hair." Hidan grinned at Deidara and gave him a little wave.

"Sup Blondie." Deidara blushed by someone he hardly knew calling him 'Blondie'.

"Thats Itachi and Kisame." She pointed at a raven haired teen and a blue teen. The blue teen looked half shark half human, but also looked friendly enough.

"And this is Pain, my _boyfriend_." A orange haired boy who was sitting down next to Konan gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"She's mine, so no flirting." Deidara looked at Pain, slightly scared. He nodded, because Pain looked like someone who could beat you up in seconds.

"Hey Blondie, do you not speak?" Hidan asked. Everyone looked at the blonde, expecting an answer.

"Uh Deidara has lost his voice and the doctors said he has to rest it." Konan explained. Everyone went 'ahh' to show they understood.

"Just get your voice back soon blondie, I need someone to help me scream at people on Halloween. Everyone but Hidan and Deidara face palmed.

Deidara thought, what was 'Halloween'?

Konan must of read his mind or something. "Halloween is when kids go trick or treating, which is when they knock on doors and get candy. Hidan however just likes to hide in bushes and scream at them, _practically_ scaring the life out of them." She shot him a nasty look, which he grinned at.

"It's hilarious how they react, their faces!" Hidan was nearly rolling around from laughter.

Itachi and Kisame raised an eyebrow at this, what was so fun about hiding in a bush and shouting 'Trick or f***ing treat?!'

"We were going to have a halloween party Konan, I almost forgot to tell you. You and Sasori can come, and blondie here to." Kisame nodded at Deidara. Konan smiled, nodding.

"Sure I'll tell old red head, though he never socalizes with _anyone._"

XXX

**Heh heh... reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'ma try to get this story completed as soon as possible ^^ **

**I don't own Naruto, because if I did... well heh heh heh...**

XXX

Sasori looked at his finished piece of work. Perfect. It might of taken him the whole day to complete but at least it was done. He placed it in a folder, so it wouldn't get spoilt.

He headed into the living room to find the blonde sitting on the couch, holding the mirror, and Konan reading a book again. The blonde kept putting his hand in and out of the mirror, it was so strange...

"Hey Saso! Finished your work yet?" Sasori nodded and Konan smiled. "Oh yeah, we're all invited to a Halloween party, it's tomorow, since well it's Halloween tomorow, and you, me and blondie are going!"

Sasori sighed, he hated partys, to many people to talk to. He prefered his own company, though he didn't mind the blonde or Konan. "Fine what ever Konan, thanks for looking after the blonde."

Konan picked up her bag, carrying it over her arm, and headed to the door. "You don't have to adress him as 'the blonde' because his name is Deidara."

"So he can talk?" Sasori asked, Konan sighed and shook her head.

"No you said give him a name, so I chose Deidara, and he likes the name so just call him Deidara alright?!" Konan closed the door and Sasori looked over at Deidara, who was still playing with the mirror.

"Okay, 'Deidara', it seems that we're being forced to go to a Halloween party..." Sasori thought. "Okay if I push you down the stairs outside we can get out of it!"

Deidara stared at Sasori as he was insane, and he shook his head, not wanting to be pushed down the stairs.

"Fine... how about I'm the one who gets pushed down the stairs?" Deidara rolled his eyes and placed the mirror down. People are certainly strange in this time. He had finally got used to the area, well just a little. The blonde stood infront of the redhead, crossed his arms and shook his head, also raising an eyebrow.

Sasori couldn't help but laugh at the blonde, who knew he could be so... fiesty. "Fine... we'll go to the stupid party, but don't expect me to enjoy myself."

XXX

Sasori looked at his costume he made. The blonde and him spent almost the entire night making the costumes, the red head didn't have to show the blonde how to stitch, it seemed that he was a natural. Sasori didn't really put my effort into his,getting an old pirate hat and cleaning that up. He found a dark green jacket, which he hat to stitch up a little, and put that on, underneith he had a long sleeved white top. He found a belt and put that on, the belt held up some one baggy trousers. Then he put his black boots on, which were really old though they were one size to big. The blonde had made him an eyepatch so he wore that over his left eye.

He might not of put that much effort into it, put he did look like a good pirate. Deidara decided to be a pirate aswell, well Sasori decided they were both going to be pirates, so the red head wouldn't look stupid.

Deidara tied his hair back with a black ribbon, though he had a few blonde locks hiding one of his eyes. It was better to avoid putting an eyepatch on, because that would of meant he couldn't see. He found a black and white long sleeved striped top. Deidara cut some red material up and stitched a few red squares here and there on it. He then had a black waistcoat on, Sasori gave that to him. Then the blonde made some trousers, since he couldn't find some that he liked. They were black leggings, with the bottom of them cut for better effect. Deidara found a pair of old sandals and put them on to.

Sasori looked like the more 'grander' pirate, though he had to admit, the blonde worked harder on his costume than Sasori did on his.

They both headed to the door, not noticing the bush next to the door slightly moving... Sasori was about to knock on the door when...

"TRICK OR F***ING TREAT!" Deidara nearly fell backwards whilst Sasori glared at the silver haired teen in the bush, he nearly gave him a heart attack!

"Hidan what the hell was that for?!" Hidan simply laughed pointing at the red head.

"Gotcha! That was just a practice, it seems that it worked on the blonde." Deidara glared at Hidan. "Well I'm going out to do that for real now, laters!" Hidan rushed down the path and headed into the next bush he could find.

Sasori rolled his eyes and knocked on the door, which Kisame opened. He simply put a blue top on, blue trousers and blue shoes, he said he was a shark.

"Glad you could come!" Kisame said, letting the two pirates in. They went into the living room, where they found Pain, Itachi and Konan sitting on the couch.

Konan was a witch, with a black long cloak on. She had a black mini skirt which was patterned with silver stars, a long black top, and tights on. She wore black high heels on. Konan also had a witches hat on, which was pointed and also patterned with silver stars.

Itachi was... actually he didn't even bother to dress up. He had his hair lazily tied back as usual, a black jacket (everyone is practically wearing black, apart from Kisame) with black trousers, though he was wearing white scruffy trainers.

Pain looked like a cat? He looked at Konan, "she dared me to..." He had black cat ears on, which where on a headband which was clearly visible. He had black face paint on, with a black nose and whiskers. Pain wore a loose black top, along with matching trousers. He had black fluffy slippers on.

"Great costumes, Saso, Dei!" Konan went over to look at the two pirate costumes. She personally liked Sasori's the best but said the blonde's looked the best.

Deidara smiled at her and looked around uncertainly. The room was decorated with paperchains which varied in different colours which were orange, green and black. There were a few spider, ghost and witch stickers on the wall, along with some, hopefully, fake cobwebs. In the corner on the table there was a bowl of purple-ish liquid, which would hopefully fruit juice, not wine. Also on the table were cupcakes with green icing.

The blonde hadn't seen anything like it and looked around in awe, whilst everyone looked at him, slightly amused by his reaction.

"So did Hidan scare you?" Kisame asked, sitting down on the slightly over crouded couch. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"He didn't scare me but he frightened blondie over there." Kisame grinned.

"Remember the year he got told of by the police, so he a bucket of freezing cold water over them for revenge?" Everyone slightly laughed at that memory, with Hidan forced to stay inside so he wouldn't get arrested.

"The police were so mad." Pain grinned whilst thinking. "Didn't Hidan then dress up as a policeman and went to the police station, saying they couldn't arrest him because he was a police officer?"

Itachi sighed. "He is so reckless, he's going to ruin his future or something like that..." Everyone sighed at Itachi.

"You should know that Hidan isn't going to change." Konan reminded him.

XXX

Soon it was around 11 and Sasori was desperate to leave. He looked over to the blonde, who of course had been silent all evening. Deidara was playing with a loose piece of hair, wrapping it around and around his finger then letting it go. Sasori walked over and stood infront of the blonde.

"Are you having fun?" Deidara looked up and nodded at the red head, though he was getting slightly bored. Sasori sighed, deciding to get a cake. He grabbed the blonde's hand and took him with him, because the blonde hadn't had anything either.

"Just choose anything okay?" Sasori said, picking up a cupcake and taking a piece of icing of with his finger. Deidara decided to get the same as Sasori, all the cakes were nearly the same anyway.

He hadn't really had a cake before, so he quiet enjoyed it, savouring the sweet taste. Deidara wished he could speak right now, everyone were having fun and chatting, well everyone apart from him and Sasori.

The red head soon grew bored, and announced him and Deidara were leaving. Everyone waved at them when they left through the door.

XXX

Deidara frowned as he laid in the bed, trying to speak. No matter how much he tried, his stupid tounge wouldn't listen. Sasori walked in a gave the blonde a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Deidara shook his head and pointed to his mouth. Sasori sighed.

"You know you can't speak, so don't let it get to you okay? Well I'm going to sleep now, night." Deidara watched sadly as the red head walked out. He liked his company.

He had this strange feeling, what was it? Deidara never really understood emotions, so he shook it of, heading to sleep.

XXX

**Hmm is little Dei getting a crush on Sasori? Find out next time in THIS FANFIC I'M WRITING! Or better known as Three Drops of Blood**

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED, OR MAYBE THE WORLD MIGHT... do nothing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm... this story needs more scary things... I don't own Naruto**

XXX

Deidara quickly woke up, his breathing deep. He had just had this strange dream... it was very strange but he also didn't like it. There was someone telling him to go somewhere and to head there now.

The blonde tip-toed to the bedroom door, but grabbing a coat first. Out in the hallway he saw the clock in the living room, he had only been asleep for around 10 minutes, it was around 11:30 at night. He quickly pulled on some random boots and ran out of the door. Deidara didn't know where he was going, but he kept on running.

The street lights were mostly of, apart from this one that flickered on and off. The blonde ran along the pavements, he could feel the boots he wore rub on his bare feet.

After running for a few minutes, he got to these woods. They looked pretty creepy but the blonde ran in, not really that scared of the woods despite being on his own. This woods was the one were Sasori found the mirror.

The ground was slightly damp, as if there had been a small shower, and the blonde found it slightly difficult to run. He slowed his pace down and looked around.

Why was he even here again? Oh yeah the dream... The blonde walked into a clearing, where he found this area looked somewhat familular...

XXX

_(Deidara's Dream) _

_I walked into the woods, it was like I was supposed to be here... There was many trees, one which looked like a face, I'll need to remember that. The ground is slightly wet and hard to move in. After taking a certain path, I came to this clearing. In this clearing... I see that it's really dark, to dark... It's silent, to silent. Then there I see a figure, not just one, but many figures._

_"You need to come here." I look around, who said that?_

_"Come here before midnight!" How can I come before midnight, I'm already here... aren't I?_

_"Wake up and come to this area!"Wait is this a dream? Then I see a bright light, and my dreams ends..._

XXX

This was the area from his dream. Deidara looked around and found it was the same, though he could make out some differnet things instead of it being pitch black. The blonde stands in the center, where he then saw the figures again, all the figures around him. Those figures... they look so familular... wait?

He felt something hit his arm. Deidara turned his head to face his arm, underneith it he could see a rock. So if his guess is right... then these are the children from a hundred years ago. Why are they here? Shouldn't they be dead, or at least old? It's not making any sense, these children should be dead, they should be old, they shouldn't be here...

"Hey blondie!" Deidara turned around to see a kid, he immeadiently recognized this kid, that was the kid he might of beaten up because he took his stick. Okay he did beat him up, but does this kid want revenge on Deidara?

"You need to help us!" What are the going on about? Why do they need help?

"The mirror..." Deidara didn't bring the mirror with him, so he shrugged at the child. He couldn't tell him that he left the mirror at home, the blonde still couldn't speak.

The kid sighed. "You can summon it idiot." He said it as Deidara purposly knew he could summon it. Deidara looked at the kid with a confused expression.

The kid rolled his eyes, and showed a hand sign to Deidara, which Deidara copied.

(The hand sign looks like when a ninja focuses his chakra.)

The blonde was amazed when the mirror appeared in his hands. A differnt kid sighed and carried on speaking.

"Now that you got the mirror, you should know that you can go inside the mirror, or have you not figured that out either?" Deidara nodded, placing a hand in the mirror, and the kid sighed in relief.

"Look we need your help, ever since you sealed yourself into that mirror our time has been suffering. It seems that the mirror released your parents from _their_ mirror, and man your parents were really annoyed. They ignored our village, and we all grew old. We ignored your mirror, we thought it was cursed. We found out your parents had been released when one day they broke into our village, they hadn't aged a day..."

XXX

_The moment the blonde sealed himself into the mirror, the two figures smiled as they stepped out of the mirror. In order for them to leave, someone else with the same blood had to go into the smaller mirror. _

_The two figures picked up a lit match each, and burnt down there house, hoping the mirror would go along with it. This would be for the best, but it also meant that their son, Deidara, would be stuck in the future. Their son can have a happy future now..._

_Once the house had burnt down, they left to think of a plan on revenge._

_Around nearly 90 years later, they had it! They went into the village, and put a curse onto it. The curse took the village back in time, only a few seconds after the blonde's death. That wasn't the only thing, the village was frozen. _

_In reality, Sasori's time, the village wasn't there but in its place a forest. Since the curse froze the village, it also froze the time aswell. The time stayed the same there, but the area around stayed the same, and the area around became a forest, including the village..._

XXX

The story made no sence to Deidara... if the time was frozen, doesn't that mean the village should be here right now?! To confusing (Yah I've confused myself...) for the blonde.

"We just found out that your mirror is a portal to our time, though you have only three days to help us." The blonde looked at them, why only three days?

"Each drop of blood that fell onto the mirror represents one day, you had three drops of blood, meaning you have three days. Your parents have been sealed back into their mirror, because your out. Wait... you were released two days ago... that means you only have one day."

Wow that sure sounds... coincidental. Deidara looked at the mirror. Then looked at the children... they were gone? He sighed, why should he help the village after what they did to him?

XXX

The blonde headed back into the house, loudly closing the door. He turned around to see Sasori looking at him angrily.

"Where did you go? And at this time!" The blonde realised it was like 1 in the morning, oops.

He of course couldn't explain, he couldn't speak after all. "Dei? What were you doi-"

Then Deidara remembered something, he could speak if he kissed the one he loved. Just before he fell asleep he felt something for the red head, and he hoped that feeling was still there. He pulled the red head in for a kiss, quickly locking their lips together before Sasori could do anything.

The red head pushed away, looking at the blonde amazed. The blonde coughed, he felt his throat burning, but then it started to die down. Was this is, could he talk?

"...D...Danna, un?"

XXX

**This is for all you confused people**

**The kids want Deidara's help because his parents have put a curse on the village.**

**The village will be frozen forever if Deidara doesn't do something quick.**

**Deidara was unsealed from the mirror two days ago, meaning he only has one day left, that is because he put three drops of his blood on the mirror, each drop gives him one day.**

**How Deidara will save the village... well you'll find out in the latest chapter, and if you still don't understand, just PM me or ask in the reiews, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter, I must live on my laptop or something XDDD. I don't own Naruto, but what I do own is this... uh milkshake!**

XXX

Sasori looked at the blonde, slightly startled. "You just spoke?"

The blonde felt his neck, it didn't feel any different.

"Speak again..." Sasori said. Deidara nodded.

"What...shou-should I say, un?" Sasori sighed.

"It seems that your speaking isn't the best... just keep quiet for now okay?" Deidara frowned at the red head, he wanted to speak, he had something important to say.

"Danna, un. People...in...danger...must go... in the... mirror." Deidara held up the mirror, putting a hand in it. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"First, how are you even going to fit in there? Second, why?" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"The...village is...in danger, un." The blonde looked worried. "Only...got...one more...night before...I'm sealed...back in the... mirror, un. Will... you help... me?"

The red head looked amazed, but tilted his head at an angle obviously confused. "Why do you want me to come?"

"Your my...master, un. Please?" Sasori remembered what Konan said about the person in the mirror will think the person who released him will be his 'master'.

"Fine, but how will we get in the mir-" Deidara placed his whole arm into the mirror, making it grow bigger. He held onto Sasori's hand, the blonde was the only person who could enter and leave the mirror, with luck he could bring Sasori with him.

It worked and he managed to pull Sasori along with him, and they both landed with a soft thud on the ground beneath them.

Deidara looked around amazed, he was in his old house. His parents mustn't of burnt it yet. He turned his attention to the mirror in the room they were in, his parents mirror. There weren't any figures in it.

"We've arrived, un." Sasori looked around, amazed at his surroundings. The room was dark, with creaky old floor boards, the wallpaper was slightly teared. There was the mirror on the wall, with two circular windows on either side of it. The rest of the room was empty, apart from the dust which was like a blanket on the walls.

Deidara did the hand sign and the mirror appeared in his hands, he had a feeling they would need it. He took hold of the red head's hand and they left the room.

Outside it looked so different. The sky was a dark purple, with black clouds. Tree branches looked like hands ready to grab you at any moment. The grass was this lighter shade of purple and the path was black.

The wind was harsh, slicing through the air and landing freezing blows on the two males who were standing outside. Sasori slightly shivered, and wrapped the jacket which he wore firmly around himself, while the blonde didn't really seem bothered about the cold breeze.

"Are you not cold?" Sasori asked amazed. Deidara shook his head.

"How..do we break...this curse, un?" Sasori shrugged, he wasn't really a wizard or witch so obviously he wouldn't understand. Deidara sighed, he never really understood 'witch craft', he didn't even know that his mother was a witch.

The two set of to the town, hoping they would find some answers.

XXX

Deidara looked around amazed. Everyone in the town was... frozen. Sasori was equaly amazed, but then again its not everyday you go a 100 years into the past.

"So what are we looking for again?"

"The libary, un. There...should be... a spell book or... something." Sasori nodded, looking for the libary. They soon found it and walked inside. It was empty, well apart from the libarian, but she wasn't that important right now.

Deidara headed to the shelfs, looking at all the titles, there had to be one for spells...

He soon found it, it was on the top shelf, meaning he had to stand on a table to find it. The blonde pulled it down and dropped it on the table. The book was really thick and even Sasori couldn't pick it up.

"That is one big book." Sasori commented, sitting down next to the blonde who was currently looking through the book. "I wonder why there is a spell book anyway?"

Deidara shrugged and carried on flicking through pages, hoping there should be a spell on how to break the curse. He should be able to break it, right? Yeah he wasn't a wizard or witch, but he had the same blood as a witch so he should be able to do a little magic. He could, he had communicated to his parents using magic.

"I've got it, un!" Deidara quickly read through the page. "...there is...a tree...with a face, un. It...can tell you...a spell on...how to break the curse!" Sasori frowned.

"But we don't know any trees with faces do we?" Deidara thought, then he remembered, on the way to the clearing he had seen a tree with a face on it.

"I do, un!" Sasori looked at the blonde, it seems that everything is going well.

XXX

"It should be right... here, un." Deidara pointed at the tree, which looked like it had a face on. They both ran up to it, desperate for answers.

"Hey mister tree!" Sasori said, he got no answer. Deidara frowned, tapping the tree's branch. The branch shook, scaring the blonde.

"Do you _mind_?" the tree snapped.

"S-sorry, un..." Deidara mumbled, looking at the tree slightly amazed.

The tree sighed, it sounded really old. "What do you want?" The tree, which they presumed was a male because of the voice, looked at both Deidara and Sasori. It noticed that Sasori wasn't from this time.

"If you please, mister tree. We need a spell to break a curse." Sasori asked.

"What type of curse?"

"Well...my parents...my mum was a...witch. She put a curse... on the town...freezing it, un. Is there a...way...to stop it?" The tree thought, he hadn't been in a situation like this before.

It suddenly looked at the blonde's mirror, which Deidara was holding.

"That mirror... theres another one right? If I'm correct, your mother should be sealed into the other one. Well I think I've got it. You have to smash that mirror, along with blondie's one." Deidara looked down at his mirror.

"...Do I have to be...sealed in it...un?"

"Yeah, obviously. If you've got your mother's blood, and start a family then the same situation your in right now will start again." Deidara blushed slightly.

"Yeah...un. But I'm not going to start a...family. I had a curse, un. That I couldn't...speak unless... I kissed my true love...Sasori was the person." Deidara pointed at Sasori.

"Hmm... your not from this time. You have to go back." The tree looked up, the moon was starting to come up. "In about a minute, it will be midnight. The blonde will be sealed back into the mirror and there won't be a portal to send you back."

"A minute, un!" The blonde looked around startled. "We...we have to get to the...house, un!" Sasori and Deidara quickly ran to the house and where in the room, there wasn't enough time.

"Dei, seal yourself." Deidara looked at Sasori.

"What?!"

"Seal yourself now, if your parents get out then they won't get back in and there won't be any point in smashing the mirror. Hurry we don't have anytime!" Deidara looked at Sasori sadly, then he remembered, how did he seal himself again?

"Saso...I forgot how...to seal myself...un" It didn't matter anyway, the midnight chimes started ringing. The blonde looked down at himself, he was glowing. "Get in... the mirror, un!" Deidara said to the red head.

Sasori shook his head, he had to finish the blonde's job. Deidara dissapeared into his mirror, which Sasori picked up. There was black smoke pouring out of the other mirror and two figures walked out.

The red head looked down at the mirror he held. It was almost comforting when he saw instead of his reflection, the blonde's. Wait... a minute!

Sasori quickly scratched his arm, hoping there would be, yes! He moved his arm over the mirror, dropping three drops of blood on it.

The red head shielded his eyes as there was a bright glow. He lowered his arm, reliefed to see the blonde infront of him and the black smoke gone.

"Dei I've got it! You seal your self by putting three drops of blood onto the mirror!" Deidara thought about it.

"Oh yeah, un..." He looked up at Sasori sadly. "You do realise we can't see each other anymore, un..."

Sasori nodded, and pulled the blonde in for one last kiss. The blonde smiled sadly, running out of the room and coming back later with a knife. He dragged the knife along his arm, putting three drops of blood onto it and he went back into the mirror.

Sasori looked at the mirror sadly as he picked it up and headed to the other mirror. He was stuck in this time... he wouldn't see Deidara again, so it would be simple enough to just kill himself after this.

He used the smaller mirror to smash the big mirror, which smashed into thousands of pieces. Sasori looked down at the smaller mirror, Deidara was smiling at him encourging him to smash it.

The red head nodded, before picking up the knife which was on the floor, stained with the blonde's blood. He stabbed the mirror, right in the center.

The room suddenly got cooler. Sasori closed his eyes, but still kept a tight grip on the mirror. The room soon stared to get to cold but Sasori stayed in the same position.

It soon stared to get warmer and Sasori opened his eyes. It looked like the same as before, but he wasn't with the blonde. He looked down at the mirror, which was smashed.

XXX

So was he stuck here for the rest of his life? Well... thats a completely different story...

XXX

**Muwhahaha, I'm so evil and this was the ending to :p**


	7. Chapter 7 (confused? read me)

**It seems that I've confused people, or they want more of this story -_- damn it, I HATE THIS STORY! Don't worry thats just my opinion... Okay lets explain! I don't own Naruto**

XXX

Me: *is sitting in a chair in a haunted mansion with Hidan and Konan* Okay, so some people were confused about the ending...

Konan: So we're here to explain ^^.

Hidan: *is dressed up as the easter bunny*

Me: Sometimes I prefer to write like this, so DEAL WITH IT! Okay some questions that need to be answered are... Okay, Sasori... well he can do whatever, he could of somehow got back into his time, he could of died, he could of decided to live in the time he was trapped in, but it'll remain a mystery... (at the ending there will be the true ending)

Konan: Yeah...

Me: Next I didn't describe the story well, I admit that :p Since the mirrors were smashed, the village got released from the curse, though Deidara and his parents are now trapped in the mirrors the rest of... their lifes basically. Then YES DEIDARA HAD TO SAVE THE VILLAGE OR A ZOMBIE INVASION WOULD OF STARTED.

Hidan: *blinks* ... Thats normal

Me: It was apart of the plot so GET OVER IT please, I couldn't think of anything else. I know the village didn't deserve his help but please it was apart of the story plot. The village went to normal after Sasori broke the mirrors.

Konan: While all that was happening Hidan got arrested by the police.

Hidan: ^^; yeah...

Me: The village however, forgot everything, even Dei's family so they never even knew they exsisted... lets put it that way. The ending is confusing, I know but its the only thing I could think of, and I know the story fails but :p

Konan: *rolls eyes* yeah so thats it basically...

Hidan: TRICK OR F***ING TREAT

Me: That doesn't work anymore... its getting into THE CHRISTMAS SEASON! Which means... *goes to evil lair to think of a Christmas special, which I promise will be better than the Halloween one*

Hope you had a great Halloween.

XXX

_Sasori went inside his apartment and sat down at his desk. He needed to get his art assesment done and... The red head opened his folder to find a picture of a mirror in there._

_The funny thing was... he remembered that mirror but where was it from? Then again... he couldn't remember anything what happened over the last three days, it was strange that he woke up in this empty clearing in the middle of the night._

_Sasori looked at the picture confused, but handed that in anyway._

XXX

**There I hope this explains some things and if it doesn't... well never mind**


End file.
